


Slipping through my fingers all the time

by darkmoore



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve are awaiting the arrival of their first grandchild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping through my fingers all the time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the flash_fanworks challenge "memory" Title taken from the ABBA song ...

"I remember a time when she fit onto my forearm," Steve said and looked at the clock above the door to the maternity ward again. "When did she grow up to become a mother herself?"

Danny smiled. "Between one blink of an eye and another, babe."

"Sure feels that way," Steve grumbled. It was bittersweet knowing that Sarah, their daughter, would make them grandparents today. 

But it was exciting as well. There would be a new little girl in their lives waiting to be spoiled rotten by her grandfathers - and her aunt Grace. 

Steve couldn't wait to meet her.


End file.
